Hold On
by CrazyLake42
Summary: Song fic for Good Charlotte's Hold On... this contain's slash... m/m relationships first attempted at song fic, slash fic and Harry Potter fic... go me!


Hold On!   
A/N: Hello! This is my first attemped at a song fic, slash fic, and Harry Potter fic! Yeah go me! Three first thingies in one! Ok well anyway my friend told me to post this so I will just so she doesn't hurt me! Well to the story… finally! Oh yeah this is the song is "Hold On" by Good Charlotte  
Disclaimer: I don't own and If you really want to sue me then all you will get is about four chains and my ball bracelet and about 75cents so yeah.   
Pairings: HP/DM hints of HG/RW  
Warning: Don't like slash then don't read  
  
This world, This world is cold  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
You're feeling sad,  
You're feeling lonely  
And no one seems to care  
  
It was another cold night in the Slytherin common room. The fire went out hours ago leaving the room in pitch black. A certain blond haired boy was sitting on a big, black leather arm chair. That boy was Draco Malfoy. He'd been there for hours already just sitting there.  
He was depressed, lonely and felt now that no one would care if he were dead or alive. So he made up his mind. He was going to jump end life. He got up and walked to the highest tower that Hogwarts had. He moved to the edge and just sat there. His life sucked and he has went through stuff and sixteen year old shouldn't  
  
Your mother's gone  
And your father his you  
This pain you cannot bare  
  
Draco sat on the edge not moving, to be honest he was scared. He didn't really want to die just yet but then a memory came back to him.  
  
*Flashback*  
Draco had gotten home from hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle. When he walked into the dining room he saw something that you never want to see. His mother there… just laying there… dead. His father at her side looking upset.   
Weeks passed after the death and funeral and Draco became more depressed. His father claimed that he tried to save her that there were to many people there. The reason why they wanted to kill her still remained a mystery. Draco father had also become abusive. Any time he could he would hit Draco or kick him. Draco would beg and scream for mercy considering that his father never hit him at all. One night was worst then before. His father snuck into his room and raped him.  
*End of flashback*  
  
Draco sat there crying after that memory passed. He decided he couldn't take the pain anymore. He was just about to jump when the door opened and closed. He turned around and looked up. Green eyes full of tears met gray.  
"P-Potter?"  
"M-Malfoy?"  
"What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time.  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
We all have the same things to go thur  
Hold on…  
If you feel like letting go  
Hold on…  
It gets better than you know  
  
" I really don't know why I am telling you this but I am thinking about jumping. You know ending life with one big spat," Draco said looking down at the 500 foot drop.  
"Yeah me too… I want the end this life," Harry replied sitting down on the floor.  
"You? Jump? You're the Boy-Who-Wouldn't- Fucking-Die and you want to jump?" Draco asked shocked.  
"Yeah, I must be crazy but all my life I had to put up with my cousin beating the shit out of me. When he was done my uncle would hit me," Harry said. "Then when he was done I would be stuffed in the cupboard under the stairs for weeks. Did you know I had to go without food for three weeks? Well of course I took food but that's not the point."  
"Sounds bad but at leas you have all these fans unlike me. No one gives a fuck if Draco Malfoy dies. Ever since I came out and told everyone that I was gay. Soon people decided I was just a little fag…"  
"I would switch any day. I hat all this fame… the day I got my letter saying I was leaving was the best day but now I got people stalking me, worshipping me for something I don't even fucking remember," Harry said now Crying. "All I ever wanted was a true friend."  
"What about Weasly and Granger? There your friends aren't they?"  
"Ha! They don't know the real me… Plus they're to busy flirting with each other to notice me,"  
"Oh."  
  
Your days you say  
They're way to long  
And your nights   
You can't sleep at all  
  
"You know back at my house the days they seem to never end. I was always getting hit, kicked, or slapped. I would count down the days until I came back here," Harry said crying harder. " He didn't o-only beat me. He also…"   
"What else did he do? That is if you want to." Draco said sitting by Harry and putting an arm around his shoulders and rubbing small circles on his back.  
"I do. One day they were saying that all gay or bi people didn't need to be here. That they were evil people. I was sitting there listening. After that comment he made I just snapped. I stood up and said ," Gay or bi people shouldn't be killed and they are not evil! Then I added I am one of them."  
" My uncle came into my room later that night while my aunt and cousin were sleeping. He threw me to the floor and h-he r-r-raped me," Harry said crying uncontrollably.  
"Now you feel all dirty and that when people find out they will hate you right?" Harry nodded. "Yeah I know how that is… my father used to do that until I kicked him in the balls! Well anyways he always came at night. So I would stay up and watch out for him. I couldn't sleep at nights I was to scared to," Draco said crying.  
  
And your not sure what you're looking for.  
But you don't want to no more  
And your not sure what you're waiting for  
But you don't want to no more  
  
"Those nights I would stay up and thing 'Why the fuck am I here?' " Draco said.  
"Yeah I feel like that all the time. It's like why am I here what is my purpose… I don't need to be here if I don't know," Harry said.  
"Yeah," Draco agreed  
  
Hold on…  
If you fell like letting go  
Hold on…  
It gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking   
You're one step closer  
Don't stop searching   
It's not over  
  
"You know what I just noticed," Harry said breaking the comfortable slience.  
"What?" Draco asked.  
"We just had a nice talk," Harry said looking into his eyes.  
"Yeah I know," Draco replied.  
The space gradually got smaller and smaller. Lips soon met and the two felt as if they were flying. When they broke apart Harry asked:  
"What was that?"  
"That young Harry was a kiss." Draco replied laughing.  
  
Hold on  
What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
  
Three days have passed since that night in the tower. Harry and Drace have been up there talking, kissing, cuddling, or whatever. One night Harry said:  
"Drace, I've found what I was looking for,"  
"Really? What?"  
"All this time I have been looking for you… a really friend and a boyfriend. Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure,"  
"Can I tell Ron and Hermione about us please? Please? PLEASE!!!!"  
"Sure but they have to keep it a secret ok?"  
"Of course… At least they better,"   
"Do you want me there when you ell them?"  
"y-yes… if you don't mind."  
"Me? Mind? Never, we have to go soon though it is getting late,"  
"One more thing?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why can't we tell anyone? I mean keeping this to our selves is stressful…"  
"Sooner of later we will tell but just not ye"  
"But do you know what this is doing to mean and I am sick of Pansy drooling all over you"  
"AWW… is my little Harry jealous?"  
"Y… no!"  
"We will tell them soon I Promise"  
"OK… Now come here and kiss me you fool!"  
  
Go ahead… What are you waiting for?  
  
Three weeks passed since that time in the tower. Harry had finally worked up enough courage to tell his two best friends.  
"Ready for this?" Draco asked Harry holding his hand.  
"No… but I have to do this. Now go hide they will be here any minute," Harry said letting go of the hand.  
A few seconds later the door opened and Ron and Hermione walked in.  
"Hi guys…" Harry greeted. "You're probably wondering why you are here right?"  
"Yes.." Hermione said.  
"Ok first things first… I-I'm"  
"You're what?"  
"I'm gay… and Four weeks ago I came up here… I was going to jump," Harry said looking down at his shoes.  
"YOU'RE WHAT????" Ron yelled.  
"YOU WERE GOING TO DO WHAT?" Hermione asked.  
"Alright look… I'm gay Ron and 'Mione I was going to kill myself with one big spat," Harry said as Draco quietly snickered.  
"Ok your gay? Are you sure?" Ron asked.  
"Yes," Harry replied.  
"Alright Dean owes me ten galleons!!"  
Harry, Hermione, and Draco glared at him.  
"You bet I was gay!?!?" Harry yelled.  
"Yeah… uhhh… I'm sorry?"  
"Drop it Harry, you were going to jump? Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked.  
"You two were two bust flirting to even notice I was gone. So anyways I cam up here but met someone else," Harry said.  
"Who is it? Well what are you waiting for?" Ron asked.  
"Well uhh. For him to come out?"  
Draco walked out of his hiding place smirking.  
"MALFOY?!?!" Hermione yelled.  
"HIM!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
"Listen…"  
"NO!!!! Hermione come on,"  
"Ron Please…"  
"NO!!!!" Ron yelled dragging hermione out of the room. Before she left she looked at Harry clearly saying that she understood his choose.  
  
Hold on…  
If you feel like letting go  
Hold on…  
It gets better than you know  
  
The news about Harry and Drace spread around Hogwarts like a wild fire. Everyone was shoting glasres ath them except certain peopld such as everyone… The only ones who were glaring were Ron and Pansy.  
The other Slytherins could care less.. They knew he was gay but it didn't bug them. They actually cared about Draco but didn't want to show it. Some even told Harry that if he hurt Draco that they would kill him.   
"Hey Draco, good luck with him. Harry you hurt him I will tear you to bits and pieces," someone yelled.  
Ron came up to him and said:  
"Harry… you're a fucking fag and I hope that you die soon… Don't come near me, my family, of Hermione… If you do then I will kill you myself. And we were never really friends, I just hung around you because you were famous," Ron said.  
Harry who was already depressed couldn't take it anymore. He ran hard and fast up the the tower that started everything. Draco nodded to Hermione to chase after him.  
Draco looked at Ron with pure hatred and said:  
"YOU FUCKING BITCH! IF YOU KNEW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM THEN YOU WOULD KNOW THAT HE HAS BEEN TRYING TO KILL HIMSELF FOR AWHILE. HE DOEN'T NEED A FRIEND LIKE YOU. YOU KNOW WHAT HE TOLD ME THAT NIGHT WE MET IN THE TOWER? HE SAID ALL HE WANTED WAS A TRUE FRIEND. I ASKED HIM ABOUT YOU AND HE SAID YOU DIDN'T CARE. LAST NIGHT ALL YOU CARED ABOUT WAS HIM BEING GAY. YOU DIDN'T CARE THAT HE WANTED TO JUMP AND KILL HIMSELF. IF YOU GO NEAR HIM OR EVEN LAY ONE FINGER ON HIM I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS OR JUST HEX YOU UNTIL NEXT YEAR," Draco yelled.  
Draco turned to leave when Ron hit him. Draco turned around and hit Ron square in the jaw. The others laughed and held Ron back while Draco ran out of the room and to the tower.  
"HARRY!!" Draco yelled.  
"Draco???" Harry called sitting on the floor with Hermione who had her arm around him.  
"You wouldn't be trying to steal my Harry would you?" Draco asked kidding.  
"Yes I would… Isn't he just so cute?" Hermione asked pinching his cheek.  
"'Mione!!!" Harry yelled blushing.  
"So Harry how close were you to jumping?" Draco asked sitting by him and putting his arms on Harry's sholders.  
"Not even near the edge when Hermione came busting in here saying that Ron is an ass and she is one of my real friends," Harry said smiling at Hermione who was red.  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching…It's not over  
Hold on…  
  
"So.. I guess you fount one thing you were looking for huh?" Draco asked Harry.  
"Yeah that year was one of the hardest I've been through," Harry replied.  
"I guess we found out that we were really looking for each other back then and I am lad that I didn't end it all," Draco said.  
"Me too… I am gald we held on but I know we still have more to find and that it isn't over until it is over…" Harry said.  
"I am glad I didn't jump that night or we wouldn't be together right now," Draco said.  
"I love you," Harry told him.  
"I love you too," Draco said kissing him.  
End  
  
A/N: Yes I know the ending was corny but hey I couldn't think of anything else. My friend wants me to do an actual story for this you know with chapters? I don't know if I should what do yall think… Remember this is my first song fic, slash fic, and Harry Potter fic. Please be nice and Review… if you know I will give you a piece of pink paper… If you flame you get nothing! Well bye then 


End file.
